


How to tame your GUN（如何驯服你的武器）

by Triarrhena



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, BDSM, Disturbing Themes, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, What Have I Done, yes it's a real winter soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: 史蒂夫很清楚自己要对巴基做什么，或者说，美国队长应该对冬日战士做什么——重复九头蛇对他的控制，甚至更为完全，直到把这台人形兵器收为己有。而这也是巴基的愿望。





	How to tame your GUN（如何驯服你的武器）

**Author's Note:**

> 存一下去年写过的stucky……现在再回头看真的不知道自己当时在想什么。这是我在复联三上映之前的一个脑洞，但是和复联三的？？？比起来……算了我弱爆了，告辞

史蒂夫站在房间前，深吸一口气。

他知道门后等待他的将会是什么，也为之做好了足够的功课，但是理论和实践毕竟有着区别，他没法凭着文字和图片就立即得心应手。

更糟糕的是，这事非得他亲自做不可。

距离约定的时间已经过去了两分钟，史蒂夫把头盔系带最后整理了一下，打开了门。

门内空间不大，几乎可以说是一览无余。两侧墙边立着矮柜，上面放着一些他可能会用到的东西。房间最内侧的地方贴墙放着一张小床，墙面泛着金属的冰冷光泽。

——以及抱着臂站在角落的巴基。

这太难了，史蒂夫盯着巴基抿紧的嘴唇，他设想过一万次如果他们的感情走到这一步会是什么情境，唯独没想到自己需要把这件事当成一个任务。

一个荒谬而意义重大的任务。

巴基换了个重心，依旧倚着墙，抬眼看向史蒂夫，直到史蒂夫紧张到呼吸都开始混乱，他才终于站直了身体，朝着史蒂夫张开手臂。

“别那么紧张嘛小史蒂薇，来，先抱一个。”

史蒂夫绷紧的面颊缓和了一点，但走过去的步伐仍然僵硬。两人间的距离还有一米左右的时候，巴基一把把他拉了过来，轻轻拍着他的背。

“我心里有数。”史蒂夫仍然在嘴硬。

“我觉得你没有。”巴基低声在他耳边提醒，“你进来的时候连门都没锁。”

史蒂夫有一瞬间真想放弃这该死的任务，巴基已经是一个正常的人了，他会用十七岁时的方式安抚史蒂夫，会用独有的方式开一些缓和气氛的玩笑，他几乎摆脱了九头蛇武器的身份，但史蒂夫现在要做的，是重新把他变成一件武器。史蒂夫带着迟疑把门仔细锁好，转身就被一本红色封面的笔记本砸了满怀。

“放轻松，帮我一次。如果谁都能把我当成武器，那我宁愿选择成为你的武器。”巴基向他走过来，伸出手，在史蒂夫的注视下替他把笔记本翻开。

“刻印我的身体和思想，让我变成你的。”

史蒂夫的喉结滚动了一下。

“这对我是个诱惑，我一旦开始就不会停手。”他诚实地说。

“那最好。”巴基回以笑容。

 

念出那些触发词的过程比史蒂夫想的要简单，或许因为控制者是他，巴基丝毫没有反抗。史蒂夫每念一个单词就抬头去看一下巴基的眼睛，看着那双灵动的双眼变得迷茫，进而沉没在寒冬般的死寂中。

“士兵。”

“在。”

“脱掉衣服，然后跪下。”

冬兵的动作没有丝毫的停顿，金属手指搭上皮带扣，而后迅速解开。他身上穿的还是那身黑色的作战服，此刻冷硬的外壳被自己亲手剥开，露出苍白的皮肤和隐藏其下线条流畅的肌肉。

“告诉我，你听命于谁？”史蒂夫站直身体，俯视着冬兵头顶的发旋。

冬兵沉默着，并没有作出回答。

“抬起头来。”

冬兵仰起头，史蒂夫的指尖在他的颈侧掠过，接着是略显冰凉的质感贴上喉咙，冬兵敏锐的触觉立刻辨认出了那是一个金属项圈。接着他的脑袋被向下按去，项圈在他的颈后合拢锁紧。

项圈上挂着的一块金属牌在冬兵的眼底晃荡，他瞥了一眼，记住了上面的数字，32557038，对一把武器来说毫无意义。

史蒂夫扣好项圈，向后扯了扯，迫使冬兵因为窒息感而抬起头，直视他的眼睛。

“记住，你是我的资产，你的主人是我。”

“我的主人是你。”冬兵平静地跟着重复，他被训练为武器的编程使他服从任何能够使用触发词的人。

史蒂夫皱起了眉头。

巴基的判断是对的，任何人使用触发词都能控制冬兵，史蒂夫的命令也只能和冬兵的历任管理者平级。要使冬兵不再受其他人控制，也就是说——让史蒂夫的命令等级高于其他任何人，他必须得让冬兵对他的印象更为深刻——这也就是今天他身处此地的原因。

冬兵感到颈后的压力一松，那只扯着项圈的手放开了。新任管理者的靴子从眼前迈步离开，走到柜前停顿了会，又折返回来。接着，背后开始滴落黏腻冰冷的液体，顺着他的肩胛骨向下，在腰窝盘旋，最后流向股间。

湿黏的触感使得冬兵有些不适，下意识把腿并拢了一点，接着大腿内侧就被靴子顶住了。

“把腿分开。”背后的人命令道。

冬兵在新主人的摆弄下被按在了地上，屁股高高翘起，整个人趴伏在地上。史蒂夫戴着手套的手指按在他身后入口的时候，冬兵忍不住颤抖了一下，向主人展示身体的感觉太奇怪了，这不是武器应该做的事，一定有哪里出了问题。

手指带着润滑液，撑开狭小的入口向里探去，不痛，但是扩张的感觉与战斗带来的伤痛截然不同。冬兵下意识地向前躲避，然后发觉到身后人的动作停止了。

不妙，资产的规则之一就是不能违背管理者的命令。冬兵忙乱地转过头去看新任管理者，试图找到自己将要受到惩罚的证明。但是那人只是半跪在他身后，垂着眼，看不出情绪变化。

“重复一遍你刚刚说的话。”

“我的主人是你。”冬兵斩钉截铁地重复了一遍，尽管这句话在他的概念中和任何其他的效忠誓言并无不同，他只是按规则重复管理者的愿望而已。

“这句话的意思是，我拥有你所有的一切。”史蒂夫重新开始了动作，手指在冬兵的后穴里继续深入，缓缓磨蹭着内壁，“从你作为武器的忠诚，到你的身体。”

冬兵忍住了自己再次逃开的冲动，搅动的手指在他的体内带起了一股奇怪的热流，就像每次解冻后冲洗的第一桶热水、透过护目镜看到的第一缕阳光，尽管突兀，却有种“理应如此”的舒适。他安静地俯下身体，放松了自己的肌肉方便那根手指动作。

“你的身体属于我，因此你的疼痛和快乐都应该由我决定。”史蒂夫顿了顿，加入第二根手指，缓缓将穴口撑开，柔软的内壁夹着他的手指，即使隔着手套，史蒂夫也能想象得出那里的温度。现在他有点后悔应巴基的要求穿上美国队长的制服，紧身衣的裤子现在显得尤其紧绷。但是这仍然不是时候，史蒂夫深吸一口气，将一粒跳蛋抵上穴口，推了进去，确保它处于刚刚探索到的位置。

冬兵光裸的脊背上已经泛起了微微的红色，他微张着嘴，无声地喘息着，阴茎已经半硬了起来。作为武器时，这种感觉是陌生的，冬兵试着伸手去抚慰自己，却在中途就被史蒂夫挡了下来。

史蒂夫在冬兵再一次转头寻求惩罚前就离开了原地，房间墙壁上挂着结实的振金手铐，一边的铐环里有柔软的皮质内衬。史蒂夫伸手把它取了下来，稳妥而仔细地给冬兵带上。没有内衬的一边铐环锁在金属臂上，在动作间发出清脆的金属碰撞声。

现在冬兵的两只手被铐在身后，为了保持平衡，不得不把前半身抬起，乳头因为欲望的刺激已经挺立了起来。史蒂夫转到他身前，轻轻揉捏着两粒乳头，在冬兵专注于胸前酥麻触感的时候打开了跳蛋的开关。

“嗯……”冬兵的喘息一瞬间变成了抑制不住的低吟，体内震动的跳蛋像是打开了什么开关，释放的酸麻感在身体里横冲乱撞，几乎要使他碎裂开。而胸前——那双手是另一个破坏源，揉捻着他的乳头，在疼痛的同时积蓄起了同样的灼热，随着血液流遍全身。冬兵的编程和逻辑在快感的冲击下支离破碎，他仰起脸去寻找管理者的目光，想确定自己是否已经超越了武器的行为界限。

史蒂夫没有对他的行为表现出任何惩罚的意向，相反，他正专注于冬兵的身体。手指放开了乳头转而抚摸柔韧的胸肌，在逐渐凝出汗水的皮肤上滑动着，从胸部一路向下来到颤抖着的阴茎。

冬兵不自主地屏住了气。

史蒂夫带着手套的手指在阴茎头部点了点，丝毫不意外地拉出一丝银丝，他把前液随手涂抹在冬兵胸前，接着把跳蛋的震动强度又向上推了一档。

冬兵惊喘一声，良好的身体素质使他迅速控制住了自己不至于失去平衡，但即使如此他也无法再维持挺立的跪姿，在姿势允许的范围内，他弓下腰，把自己尽力蜷缩起来，以抵抗快感的侵蚀。而严格的管理者——主人并不在意他的惊慌，史蒂夫的手掌整个覆上了他的下体，缓缓撸动着，用精准的控制力把握着他的每一分快感，在他刚刚好要达到巅峰的一刹那伸出手指，牢牢压住了铃口。

前端被限制住，冬兵战栗着，不由自主地收紧后穴，想要得到更多快感，但很快他就发现自己错了，后穴电流般的酥麻感源源不断地汇聚而来，在身体里积聚得越来越多，却同样无法释放。

“求您……让我……”他带着哭腔向身前的人祈求，下意识向前挺动身体，却被史蒂夫限制住了动作。

在恍惚中，冬兵突然意识到了自己应当说些什么。

“主人……”

“记住就好，你的这里也是属于我的。”史蒂夫在他的耳边低语，最后在他的阴茎上摩擦两下，挪开了自己的手指。

全身的欲望有了倾泻点，冬兵的阴茎跳动了两下，射了出来。

等到冬兵在高潮中颤抖的身体稍稍平静下来，史蒂夫觉得自己要被欲火点着了。他再次深呼吸，拍拍冬兵的脸颊，给已经失神的冬兵把手铐打开。

“去床上。”

冬兵后穴里的跳蛋还在震动，起身时差点腿一软坐到地上。在史蒂夫忍不住伸手去扶他之前，他自己就调整好了重心，还自觉地把跳蛋的控制器也从地上捡了起来。穴口伸出的电线行走间垂落下来，冬兵不得不夹紧屁股，防止跳蛋也一起滑落。

史蒂夫第一次觉得紧身衣真是太难脱了。

等他回到床边，冬兵已经茫然地在床上摆好了姿势，双手交叠在腹部，双腿并拢躺得笔直，除了大睁着双眼之外和标准睡姿并没有区别。史蒂夫挑了挑眉，看着仍然停在高频率的跳蛋遥控器，在冬兵反应过来之前伸手，握住他的脚踝抬了起来。

大腿内侧的潮红仍未消去，冬兵的后穴仍然微微张开着，仿佛在邀请他进入。史蒂夫示意冬兵自己抱着膝弯处，捏着那根电线，把仍在工作的跳蛋一点点拉出冬兵的身体。跳蛋经过穴口时冬兵忍不住抖了一下，史蒂夫会意地向上看去，不出意外看到冬兵又一次勃起了。

“还想要？”

冬兵感受着跳蛋被扯出后体内骤然空虚的感觉，权衡了一下自己的需求，意识到自己似乎不再是一个只需要执行杀戮任务的武器，于是诚实地汇报自己的情况：“想要。”

话音未落，冬兵又想起来什么，忙不迭加了半句：“求你，主人。”

史蒂夫随手把那个还沾着润滑液的小道具甩到一边，这次终于不再隔着手套，他可以用手触碰冬兵的身体。甬道内的触感柔软灼热，已经被道具做过良好的开拓，史蒂夫没什么理由再忍耐自己，命令冬兵放松一点后，就扶着自己的阴茎，缓缓顶入了冬兵的身体。

借着润滑，史蒂夫没什么阻碍地就把自己送进了最深处，在那里停了下来，观察着冬兵的表情。从跳蛋到史蒂夫的阴茎，尺寸差距还是有点大的，穴口紧紧箍着史蒂夫，几乎被撑平了褶皱。冬兵对于这种侵入并不太适应，眼中盈满雾气，眉头都皱了起来，但是并没有紧绷身体来抗拒疼痛。史蒂夫试着动了几下，在他敏感点附近来回研磨，没几下就感受到了冬兵刻意的收缩和迎合。

“记住，只有主人才能这样对待你。主人拥有你的所有，除了主人你不能再听从任何人。”史蒂夫低下头去吸吮冬兵的脖颈，隔着项圈亲吻冬兵的喉结。冬兵把头向后仰过去，让史蒂夫的动作更加方便。

等史蒂夫终于放过了冬兵的脖子，向下转移到锁骨时，冬兵终于用沙哑的声音对史蒂夫的命令给予了回应：“已经记住主人的形状了。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，一瞬间没听清楚冬兵说的是什么。于是冬兵再次重复了一遍：“我记住主人的阴茎，在我体内的形状了。”

话音未落冬兵就感觉到那东西在体内又涨大了一圈。他试图夹紧一些重新记忆，但是史蒂夫没给他这个机会。冬兵的腿被折上去搭在了史蒂夫肩头，无处安放的双手最后只能抓紧了床单。史蒂夫向后完全退了出去，接着用更快的速度再次顶入，把尚未合拢的肛口再次顶开，顶着冬兵的敏感点狠狠碾了过去。冬兵被剧烈的快感顶得抽噎了一下，然后未出口的惊呼就变成了自己都意识不到的甜腻哼鸣。

史蒂夫把冬兵的屁股抬高了些方便自己进入，最开始整根没入又拔出的几下只是一时失控，等稍稍冷静下来，史蒂夫的动作也带上了技巧，操进去的时候重重碾过内壁，向后撤出时又轻缓一些，给冬兵一点喘息的时间，接着又快速顶入。一开始冬兵还能随着他的动作收紧肠壁吞吐挽留着史蒂夫的阴茎，后来随着频率逐渐加快，冬兵能做的就只是伸出手抱住他，以防自己在激烈的顶弄中滑出去。一开始送进冬兵体内的那些润滑液早在来回的进出中被消耗干净了，史蒂夫干脆把剩下的大半瓶都倒在了冬兵的双腿间，就着那些润滑液撸动冬兵的阴茎和囊袋，逼出冬兵快感过载的哭叫声，倒入后穴里的那些被史蒂夫带着进进出出，几乎要在穴口周围打出半透明的泡沫。

“太，太快了……”冬兵抱着史蒂夫的背，无意识地呢喃。血肉的右手已经在史蒂夫的背上留下了深深的抓痕，金属左手却仍在潜意识的控制下待在原位，丝毫没有伤害到史蒂夫。史蒂夫注意到了冬兵的状态，节奏虽然没有慢下来，但是却在几次律动后停下了动作，让冬兵稍稍有了喘息的机会。

又一次进入前，史蒂夫把冬兵翻了个身，让冬兵跪趴在床上，自己从后面进入。冬兵的长发已经被汗水打得半湿，一缕一缕搭在脖颈上，有一些还卷进了金属项圈里。史蒂夫伸手轻柔地帮他解开，下半身却丝毫没减轻力度，一下又一下操进冬兵身体里，撞出啪啪的脆响。很快，冬兵又一次颤抖起来，后穴开始绞紧，史蒂夫有那么片刻的迟疑，最后还是就着连接的姿势，从后面捏住了冬兵的项圈，让冰冷的金属贴紧直到陷入冬兵的喉咙。

“呜——”冬兵从喉咙里发出难受的悲鸣，但是对史蒂夫的服从使得他毫无挣扎地接受了史蒂夫施予的酷刑，窒息感加快了高潮的来临，也使得射精的刹那带上了极乐的眩晕，恍惚中冬兵感觉到史蒂夫也射在了自己的体内，同时对他下了裁决：

“你的生和死都属于我。”

是的，冬兵默想，生存和死亡的权力都属于主人。

“所以，”史蒂夫的声音仿佛从极遥远的地方传来，“为我，活下去。”

 

再回过神来的时候，巴基已经从冬兵的状态中脱离了出来，和史蒂夫并排仰躺着。史蒂夫偏过头来担忧地盯着他，像是在确认他有没有被暂时的缺氧憋出什么问题来，巴基翻了个身，把自己塞进他怀里。

史蒂夫轻轻拍着他的背：“你恢复得越来越快了。”从刚开始被洗脑两三天无法恢复，到现在几个小时就能回到正常状态。

巴基扭扭脖子，发觉那个硌人的项圈已经被解下来了：“说明什么，你射得太快了？”

史蒂夫早已不是那个被打趣就脸红心跳的处男了：“你自己清楚。”

巴基啧了一声，感觉到自己下身仍然黏乎乎的，挣扎着爬起来准备去洗个澡，刚起身又突然想起了什么，转头诘问史蒂夫：“你没在冬兵的思想里刻多余的东西吧？武器只需要服从主人就够了，你那套自由意志灌进来有可能直接把冬兵的思维弄崩溃。”

“没有，我向美国精神保证我没在床上做演讲。”史蒂夫举起手保证，被巴基开玩笑地砸了个枕头。

但是，看着巴基披着睡袍晃晃悠悠迈进浴室的背影，史蒂夫心里暗自庆幸，也许那个被控制的冬兵永远不会再出现，也许很快就会有其他心怀不轨的人瞄上这个好用的人形兵器，但无论如何，巴基或是冬兵 ，他们总会记住要活下来。

活着，直到史蒂夫再一次找到他，这就已经够了。


End file.
